SX School
by DemonYaoiNinja
Summary: basically this is a school ruled by Semes and Ukes. this is the SX School (Sex school). in each chapter i will write about a different pairing(Or threesome...or orgy). i may come back to certain pairings in other chapters. this is a wide ranged, non OPT story(Meaning i will be writing ships people like and dont like, basically everything i can think of cause im a perv :3 ).


Here is an explanation as to what this story is.

Firstly, this is a Hetalia based Yaoi, (Plus some hints of Yuri, but i won't be writing that). i will be writing about each characters Love/Sex life in this School.

This story is set in a school ruled by the best Seme (Emperor) and Uke (Empress). It's basically a sex school. Often in stories about fighting, people are ranked on their fighting skills, from weak to strong to second strongest then lastly the 'ruler of the whole school (usually being the strongest of all). But in my story people are ranked on their skills in, well, fucking. (Plus they are ranked on how long they have been 'training'. the King/Queen have to have more then 9 years 'training'. but on rare occasions, a newbie can be put up a rank or two if they are _really _good).

When first entering the school, Students are tested to see if they are going to take the Seme or Uke course. To test this, they must each have sex with a Count (Count's are the only 'testers' aloud to help choose the course for the Beginners). The count will first test the personality of the Beginner then after taking a guess analysis, the Count will play either the Seme or the Uke, depending on the analysis. (If the beginner seems to have the personality of a Seme, the count will start off as a Seme then slowly grow into the role as the Uke. if you have the personality matching a Uke, then the count will start of shyly, like a Uke, then if the beginner hesitates, the Count will turn straight into a Seme). In some cases, a Beginner could not match any Uke or Seme Personalities/or have a mixture of both Uke and Seme. If this happens the Count will play the Seme role, then leave for another Count to come in and play the Uke role (Or it could be switched, the first Count plays the Uke role straight up then leaves for another Count to come in and play the Seme role). After the 'test' the beginners will be taken to a different part of the school (Example, Seme's go to the left side of the school, Uke's to the right). If you are a mixture you will be put in 'Middle School' along with other Mixers (As that is the name given to the people with both Uke/Seme personalities). If the count still doesn't know whether you are a Seme or Uke, another count will take his/her place until they found which you are, (That could take hours).

Also there are two schools(separated of course). The SMP is the males school (SMP standing for Sex Male Prodigy). the females is SFP (Sex Female Prodigy). both schools have Ukes and Semes, rankings and an Emperor/Empress.

ratings (rankings)

Rankings are basically a year in which you have educated. each year is called a course, example; The Prince/Princess course, the Archduke course, The Commoners course, The Count course and so on... These courses start at the beginner, then as you gain years you move up courses. (They can also move up courses by getting all the highest marks in every class, but that's rarely). everybody after finishing their King and Queen course (which is 9 years), move onto the 'College' where they learn further and also indulge in the outside world. (Emperor and Empress do a Special Course as Emperor and Empress at school for one year more, then move onto College, but in college they are taught more advanced and given harder/more jobs in the outside world).

The Emperor and Empress have the rating of the highest mark, 15. there can only be one Emperor and one Empress out of the whole school. They need to have a complete training of 10 years, plus top scores in everything. should another student other then the Emperor/Empress get top scores and complete 10 years they have the chance to 'battle it out' with the other Emperor/or/Empress, depending if they are taking the course of Uke(Battle with Empress) or Seme(Battle with Emperor).If they choose to, The Emperor/Empress may choose a Beginner to train as their 'Underling'. they can only choose an underling after the Beginners 'Test'. These two individuals go through a 'Special Course' while everyone else continues normal classes.

Kings and Queens are often ranked for 12-14. Years needed are 9 years. they are the second highest rankers in the school. Inside the King and Queen rankings there is a Rule King and Rule Queen (For short i will call it RKing/RQueen). The RKing/RQueen are the top ranking King/Queen of the students of this category. Kings and Queens are aloud to keep three 'Bitches' whether they are Seme or Uke. These 'Bitches' are the servants of the King/ Queen. meaning they must follow, obey and fuck the King and Queen, whenever, Wherever and However. The Bitches are usually Count's or Commoners.

Archdukes (Both male and females are called this), are ranked 10-11. years needed, 8. Third in the chain, archdukes are only allowed two 'Bitches' and are usually the 'moodiest' of all categories. when i say moodiest it means they are very picky when they have sex and when they choose a 'Bitch'. They go into a 'rebellious stage', which means they are hardly going to their classes or courses, spending most of their time eating, sleeping, fucking, or trying to sneak into the higher ups (Kings/Queens/ Emperor/empress) dorms.

People with 8-9 are considered Princes (Seme) and Princesses (Uke). years need, 7. This is the fragile, yet full of energy category. no matter who the person is, they go through the 'Curious' stage during their Prince/Princess course. Prince's and Princess's are given the choice to change into the Mixers group where they are both a Seme and a Uke. they also, after trying it out for a month, may change back to their original group, or go to the other group, or they may stay in the Mixers. Princes and Princess's are aloud one 'Bitch'.

5-7 are called Count (doesn't matter if male or female). years need, 6. Counts basically go through what is called the 'Demon stage'. this stage is split. The Seme's when going through this stage, prefer to try out harsh, boss like ideas while having sex. Ukes are extremely greedy and tend to become really horny, causing them to fuck anyone they want using the tricks from class they learned as commoners (the trick is nicknamed the Puppy). This is also a tie when Semes like to hunt down their fellow Count Ukes (This is due to rumours around saying the Ukes will take anyone/thing because they are really horny).

2-4 are Commoner (Doesn't matter what gender).years need, 5. This course is just were you learn the basics of Sex school. They experiment casually to find out what they like and don't like. They also get to know the higher ups as they are usually taken in as 'Bitches'. It is considered an honour to be chosen as a Bitch, even though the name doesn't sound appealing or kind.

students ranked 1 are the Beginners (Meaning they just started their training). they also go by the name of 'Slaves' because the beginners are the most picked on by higher rankers. (When i say picked on i mean raped, molested and stuff. by the way, it ain't illegal to rape a beginner unless it's the opposite sex. so basically- same sex=ok, boyxgirl= not ok, marked as rape. As a beginner you need to learn for three years, then you go onto what's called a 'Job' where you fuck around and gain experience points. these experience points vary from course to course (example; if fucked by a count that equals three experience points, if fucked by a Prince/Princess it's five EP. If fucked by an archduke=six EP. King/Queen= seven EP and on very very very rare occasions if you are fucked/fuck either the Empress or emperor you gain twenty points). the amount of points you need to get is 200 Ep. The 200 EP equals to the two more years you need to get to the course ' Commoner. (Explain= learn for three years, then take however long to gather 200 EP: 200 EP = 2 year. then you add your years together and you have five years, which you graduate at and start your sixth year as a Commoner).

The Year system

You have five years as a Beginner (Three actually in class, the other two are gained by EP). After you have five years in total, you move onto your Commoner course which you take for one year (when taking the Commoner course, it should be your sixth year). after finishing your sixth year, you move onto your seventh year which is as a Count.

After your Seventh year, you move onto Eighth year which is a Prince/Princess course.

After your eighth year, you move onto your ninth year as an Archduke, Then after Nine, comes ten which you are at King/Queen level.

If you succeed in getting the highest marks in your group (Groups being the Semes, Ukes or Mixer). and you also have the mark of a full 15, then you can challenge the current Emperor or Empress. If you win the 'battle' against the current Empress/Emperor, they are put as the second in command (Also your personal 'Bitch'). the loser Emperor or Empress will have to serve you until the end of the year then move onto the College (Still as an Emperor or Empress). You will stay the year to study as an Emperor or Empress, along with the new Empress or Emperor. Only a Seme can 'battle' the Emperor and only a Uke can 'battle' the Empress. If a Mixer battles the empress and wins, then the empress becomes the bitch while the Mixer stands in as the 'Joker' (Joker being the equivalent to Empress/ Emperor. only used for Mixers who win the 'Battle'). It also happens if the Mixer wins against the Emperor. If the challenger loses the the current Emperor/Empress, then they only get two more goes. challengers only get three goes at 'battling' the Empress and Emperor.

now i think that's all that i can explain for now. if i think of some more, i will add them at the end of each chapter!


End file.
